


Starting a family

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: Takes place in Yoosung's after ending let's be real here that cinnamon roll would have had a baby by then! Thus the reason for this one-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

****It's been four years already since the incident with RFA. I had entered the animal clinic nervously my hands twitching every so often. I knocked on the wooden door hearing a faint "Yes." I open the door to be greeted by Yoosung's happy face.

"Oh. You're here?" Yoosung remarks.

I close the door behind me as I make my way towards him, I smile at him as I engulf him in a warm embrace though he pulls away quickly.

"I guess there isn't many patients today." Yoosung states.

"Meow..." 

"Hey, Lisa's awake now that you're here." The blonde points out as we both turn our attention to the cat.

"Yeah but you know she's four right? Time really flies, doesn't it?" I ask as  I give her a gentle look.

"That's right! Lisa really missed you. You didn't come to the hospital for two days! I've missed you so much too, so tell me you love me." Yoosung whines as he brings me closer to him.

"Oh Yoosung we just saw each other this morning!" I remark teasingly.

"Yes but seeing each other at home and seeing each other at the hospital is completely different!" Yoosung points out.

"Right! I came here to tell you...something Yoosung." I said averting my gaze to the ground. 

"What is it? What did the doctor say about your vomiting?" Yoosung asked.

"Well...remember how you said you wanted a family?" I began to which he nods in reply.

"Well...I'm pregnant Yoosung." I said.

Not saying a thing he brings me closer to the point where we're skin to skin contact. Yoosung nestled his head on my shoulder I can feel his wet tears land on my shoulder.

"Yoosung..."

"So it seems my eye operation isn't the only thing I should look forward to now...but also the birth of my child as he or she is being carried within my beautiful wife's womb." Yoosung states as he places a hand on my flat stomach.

"H-Hey now the baby bump won't show until at least three months!" I said flustered by his words. 

"I know that but at least I get to rub it on their faces that I'm not the baby anymore!" Yoosung remarks happily. 

"Yoosung you silly man! You want to go home? Though it's a bit early I guess everyone was more concerned about your operation how sweet of them!" I stated.

"It seems that way how about we go to a restaurant? I want to eat outside this once." Yoosung remarks.

"What for?" I ask.

"Well for one I'll get to see you become even more prettier with both eyes and~ a new member of the family is under way!" Yoosung pointed out.

"Fair enough but we're gonna have to stock up cuz I'm getting some weird cravings these days." I stated.

"Hey why don't we grab some groceries after dinner?" Yoosung suggested.

"Sure let's go than!" 

"Hey MC?"

"Yes Yoosung?" 

"I love you my beautiful wife."

I take his hand in mine as I lead him out of his office, I turn to look at him a closed eye smile is what I give him.

"I love you Yoosung, my beloved husband." I said before I turn my gaze ahead.

I'm happy I'm part of the reason Yoosung is smiling again though I guess that smile will be shared with someone else...

I look down carefully at my stomach though the staring was interrupted when I see Yoosung's hand rest against my belly.

 _Our child...is the new chapter in our lives...and I'm happy to share it with you...Yoosung_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! PrincessProngslette! Enjoy it cuz I sure did have fun writing it!

Yoosung has entered the chatroom

707: And that was the last time I had-oh look it's Yoosung!

Jahee: Hello Yoosung what bring you here?

Yoosung: Hello Jahee ^.^ I was just wondering what's been going on since the last time I was here!

707: Aw baby Yoosung is growing up! 

Jahee: Says a lot about you Seven. -.-

Zen has entered the chatroom

Jumin has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: H-Hey I'm not a baby anymore! I'm having a baby! So there!

707: Whoa drop the the bomb without any warning why don't you? Lol 

Jahee: ?!

Zen: What!? Since when?

Jumin: Congratulations in becoming a father.

Yoosung: MC found out two weeks ago I'm so excited!

MC has entered the chatroom

MC: I see Yoosung has unexpectedly told you I'm pregnant.

Yoosung: Sorry! ^.^;

Jahee: It's okay Yoosung at one point we were going to find out.

MC: Oh right! I came here to show everyone the ultra sound of the baby! *insert ultra sound picture here*

 Zen: It's so tiny...

707: Aw it's sooo cute!

Jumin: Zen you shouldn't call the fetus an "it".

Jahee: It's really odd to see a baby like that to be honest...

MC: I know right? Me and Yoosung have been coming up with some names for the baby.

707: Oh you should name it-

Yoosung: NO! Whatever it is you are suggesting it's a no!

Zen: Lol good to know 

MC: Anyways that's all I want to say goodbye everyone! Yoosung on your way home don't for get to get the peanut-butter! I'm going to make a pickled omelette with said peanut-butter!

Jumin: That doesn't sound very deli-

MC has left the chatroom

Zen: Looks like MC wasn't interested in you opinion Mr. CEO lol

Yoosung: I'm sure she was just getting her craving ingredients that's all.

Jahee: Aren't you in an errands Yoosung? Better get it to MC.

Yoosung: Right, right.

Jumin: I better get back to work.

Jumin has left the chatroom

Yoosung: I guess I'll get going too before MC throws a fit lol

Zen: Now, now Yoosung you shouldn't be talking like that when MC isn't here that is your wife you're talking about.

Jahee: I should be going too Mr.Han is calling goodbye everyone and congratulations Yoosung.

Yoosung: Thanks Jahee!

 Jahee has left the chatroom

707 has left the chatroom

Zen: Huh? Seven was still here? Weird how he didn't even say goodbye...

Yoosung: Yep I'l be going now see you Zen!

Zen: Bye Yoosung!

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Zen: To think Yoosung has grown up more then any of us it quite sad...but I guess it can't be help...time for me to go as well.

 Zen has left the chatroom


End file.
